


Will I bithynia again - fic treat!!

by Anonymous



Category: Ancient Rome RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Deliberate Badfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a canon divergence au where antinous works in a coffeesho instead of being a slave and when he meets a certain emperor but he doesn't know that he's the emperor ,will sparks fly??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [will i bithynia again? [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315960) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee). 



> I love ancient history it's so romantic so I HAD TOO write this treat, hope u like it!!

Hadrian sighed as he listened to his advisors. It was so boring being emperor. The current speaker was a one Lyious Malcernius who was the most long winded fellow who would never shut up. He hid a yawn and tuned out what Lyious was saying. Finally the counsillor's long speech drew to a halt and the meeting was over. Hadrian made his way to his chamber. When he got there he rummaged in the back of his closet until he found the clothes secretly concealed there. He took off his toga and changed into a pair of skintight black leather pants and a black leather jacket. Although he wax more than 30 years old he was still very buff and the leather clung to his muscles and emphasized them In a very sexy way.

Having changed Hadrian peeked out the door to see whether us guards were there, but the coast was clear and he slipped out the back gate of the palace. Roaming the streets in disguise as a normal person was one of his favorite hobbies to get away from the stress of ruling an empire.

As he walked around the Romam Forum he reached his favorite coffeeshop and entered inside. 

Suddenly he lost the ability to breathe. Behind the counter was the MOST HANDSOME young msn he had ever seen!

Hadrian could feel himself blushing as he approached the counter. To cover up his blush he pretended to carefully examine the menu. There was wine, coffee of course, hot chocolate and tea. For the food there was wild boar sausages or turkey and tomato sandwich. "I-I'll j-j-just have coffee and a sandwich," he said stammering but managing to smile as the boy behind the counter. The boy smiled back. He was EVEN MORE handsome when he smiled!!

Encouraged, he said, "My name is h--Honorious, what's yours?"  
"My name is Antinous," the younger man returned.


	2. Chapter 2

AFter that Hadrian started visiting his favorite coffeeshop even more often just to see Antinous. H would sneak out of the palace every day. Antinous seemed to like him a lot and they had many happy conversations, but hadrian was always worried in the back of his mind that Antinous did not know that he was the emberor. Would he still like him if he knew?

Finally he came up with a plan to find out. He would sutbly bring up the topic of the emperor in conversation to see what Antinous said.

“So Antinous, have you heard about the new project the emperor has, of putting up a Wall in Britain?”

“Hmmmph!” said Antinous. “that’s a useless project that’s just a waste of government money, and the emperor is a useless ruller!”

Hadrain was hurt like a knife had stuck him in the heart. “What do you mean??” he asked.

“I’ve heard that he always skips out on meetings with his council and doesn’t pay attention to the ruling of the empire,” Antinous said.

Hadrian was struck dumb because this was undeniably true. He left the coffeeshop in a glum mood and went back to the palace in silence.

He woke up the enxt morning determined to becoe a better ruller and become worthy of Antinous admiration. For the next weeks he actually paid attention to his council and the Roman Senate meetings. It was hard work but finally it was dawning on him that he had the ability to be a good roler if he worked hard.

2 months later he finally went back to the coffeeshop and casually strolled in, trying to catch Antinous’ attention. Antinous smiled at him and he felt his yeart leap for joy.

“So” he started casually, “i’ve been busy the past weeks, i ahven’t been keeping up with the news, what’s going on in politics?”

“Haha, it’s actually great news,” Antinous said with a widening smile, “remember we talked last time about the problems with the embperor, well now I heard that he’s finally taking his job seriously! I really admire him now!”

Hadrians heart swelled and burst with happiness. He took antionous hands in his. “I have a secret to tell you,” he said. He whispered to him, “I’m actually the emperor and my real name is Hadrian.”

Antinous gasped and looked astonished for a monent, but then he laughed happily and leaned in to kiss Hadrian. “Iguess you proved me wrong, you are a good emperor after all! I’m so impressed!” He embraced Hadrian passionatedly with no regard to the fact that they were in the middle of the coffeeshop.

THE END


End file.
